Kuß Mich,Westen
by Loud Mucker Complex
Summary: Ludwig baru saja pulang dari rapat dan menemukan kakak laki-lakinya yang tertidur di sofa. Ludwig memandangi Gilbert dan pikirannya melayang ke masa lalu mereka, juga tentang perasaannya pada pria itu. Germancest/GerPru. Prize!fic for HarunoZuka.


**Kuß Mich,Westen**

**Title: **Kuss Mich, Westen (Kiss Me, West)

**Author: **Loud Mucker Complex

**Chapter: **1/1

**Rating/Genre: **T/romance, family

**Fandom(s): **Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warnings: **Uummm… fail!Ludwig? OTL

**Character(s):**Germany, Prussia, Italy, etc. etc.

**Pairing(s): **GERMANCEST owo)/

**Comments: **Prize fic for **HarunoZuka **selaku reviewer pertama di **Chained**! Cekidot di page saya :D *malah promosi*

**Summary: **_Ludwig baru saja pulang dari rapat dan menemukan kakak laki-lakinya yang tertidur di sofa. Ludwig memandangi Gilbert dan pikirannya melayang ke masa lalu mereka, juga tentang perasaannya pada pria itu. __Prize!fic for HarunoZuka. Rated T for mild adult themes._

Holy Disclaimer:

I APPARENTLY OWN **NOTHING BUT THE****STORY**

_This is just a __**fiction**__, __I do not own __**anything else**__**.**__** The fandoms belong to **__**their**__** creator**__**s**__**, **__I'm just using the characters and add a litte bit (or a lot) of gayness.____I__ really have no idea if there's a fic titled this anywhere else. This story has __**nothing**__ related to real life. _

**Ku****ß Mich****, Westen**

Secara sederhana, lelaki yang tertidur di sofa dengan berantakan itu adalah kakakku. Tapi kalau kau ingin penjelasan yang detail tentang bagaimana di bisa jadi kakakku, ceritaku tidak akan mengarah ke sana, jadi sebaiknya kau buka Google di browsermu dan mulai mencari tahu. Kembali ke topik awal, kakak laki-lakiku sedang tertidur di sofa. Tiga kancing atas kemeja putih polosnya terbuka, kaki-kakinya yang tak lebih panjang dari milikku mencuat dari sandaran sofa. Tangan kanannya memegang longgar botol bir yang telah kosong, yang satunya lagi ada di atas perutnya yang bergerak naik-turun perlahan. Ia tidak mendengkur, tapi wajahnya tampak kepayahan dan merah.

Jangan salah. Kakakku bukan lelaki pemabuk berat yang seperti itu. Setidaknya untuk sebagian besar hidupnya.

Aku yang baru pulang dari rapat bersama anggota G8 menghela nafas dan melepaskan sepatuku. Setelah menggantungkan mantel, aku berjalan lurus ke ruang tengah yang sudah dihancurkan kakakku. Padahal baru pukul 21:00 tapi orang ini sudah teler dan mabuk. Tidak biasanya. Gilbert tampak kacau bahkan saat ia tidur. Mungkin terjadi sesuatu yang aku tak tahu. Meskipun dari luar kakakku ini tampak sombong dan narsis, kalau punya masalah ia bisa sangat frustasi—seperti ketika Gilbird tidak pulang selama tiga hari—dan beginilah ia.

Aku melihat sekeliling. Hanya ada satu botol bir di tangannya tapi ia sudah tampak begitu mabuk. Mungkin sebelum ini ia pergi minum bersama teman-temannya (pantas tadi Francis mengirimkan sekretarisnya, bukannya datang sendiri). Ponselnya tergeletak di meja, di samping vas keunguan yang jatuh. Aku memunguti bunga-bunga Aster yang bergeletakan tak jauh dari vas yang dihadiahkan Elizaveta padaku beberapa Natal yang lalu itu. Setelah membereskan meja dan sofa-sofa yang bantalannya beterbangan, aku duduk di samping pinggang kakakku yang terlilit sabuk dan memandanginya.

Gilbert Beillschmidt. Kau bisa bilang aku sudah mengenalnya seumur hidupku.

Aku begitu mengenal betapa hangat lengan-lengannya itu ketika ia dulu mendekapku tiap aku menangis. Tidak peduli betapa sakit ia waktu itu, atau betapa tangan-tangannya yang sangat lihai memainkan pedang itu luka parah, Gilbert akan selalu mendekap diriku yang masih kecil dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tapi Gilbert tidak hanya mengajarkanku itu. Ia mengajariku semua yang berarti. Ia mengajarkanku untuk tidak selamanya bergantung padanya; bahwa aku harus bisa berdiri tegak dengan kaki-kakiku sendiri. Gilbert juga mengajarkan bagaimana aku harus menghadapi dunia. Ia juga selalu memamerkanku pada semua orang. Ia sangat bangga padaku. Bahkan setelah semua yang telah diperjuangkannya selama berabad-abad, semua yang merupakan miliknya, terampas habis karena perang. Bahkan setelah bendera putih-hitam berhiaskan elang gagah kebanggaannya itu diturunkan dari tiangnya kemudian terbakar habis. Bahkan setelah ia kembali dari sisi lain Tembok Berlin yang memerangkapnya dan menemuiku yang tak bisa melindunginya.

Hari itu ia malah tersenyum padaku; tersenyum lebar dan merenggangkan lengan-lengannya minta dipeluk. Hari itu aku menangis dan memeluknya setelah sekian lama. Meskipun sosokku sekarang telah lebih besar dan lebih tinggi darinya, lengan-lengan itu masih sama hangat seperti berabad-abad lalu. Aku membasahi lekuk leher dan bahunya dengan air mata, membenamkan wajahku sepenuhnya dan berdiri di sana, diam memeluknya di bawah langit yang agak mendung. Aku bisa merasakan Gilbert tersenyum, berbisik "Aku pulang," dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Aku menangis karena aku lega. Aku menangis karena aku bersyukur ia tidak berubah. Aku menangis karena ia masih Gilbert kakakku. Aku menangis karena aku begitu merindukannya. Aku menangis karena aku menyesal aku tak bisa melindunginya dan membiarkannya melewatkan hari-hari menyeramkan di sisi sana. Di antara orang-orang yang berhamburan keluar, orang-orang yang juga kembali ke pelukan keluarga mereka, aku meneriakkan maaf pada kakakku. Berkali-kali sampai aku tersedak. Kemudian Gilbert melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium dahiku. Ia tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Tidak, West. Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan."

Ekspresi yang ada di wajahnya waktu itu mengubah perasaanku pada Gilbert kedepannya. Gilbert mungkin memang tidak berubah, tapi aku iya. Bertahun-tahun hidup tanpanya di sisiku membuatku sadar tentang arti dirinya selama ini bagiku. Tahun-tahun itu menyadarkanku tentang perasaanku sebenarnya, tentang alasan mengapa diriku kacau tanpa tawa arogannya yang menggema di lorong rumah. Kita memang tidak akan menyadari pentingnya sesuatu yang kita miliki sebelum kita kehilangannya, bukan? Ternyata itu benar. Aku kini menyadari perasaanku pada kakakku, pada pria yang membesarkanku, sudah bukan sekadar rasa sayang pada keluarga. Perasaanku telah menembus dinding itu. Aku sudah berusaha menekannya semampuku, tapi senyum Gilbert setelah ia menciumku—senyum yang sedih dan bahagia pada saat yang bersamaan—membuat usahaku selama ini sia-sia. Cintaku padanya muncul kembali, dan waktu itu aku harus memeluknya lagi atau aku akan berakhir mencium bibirnya, yang mana tindakan itu pastinya sangat riskan.

Setelahnya, kami memutuskan untuk kembali hidup bersama. Rasanya seperti mimpi mendapati Gilbert kembali ke rumah, mengotori meja dan menonton televisi sambil minum bir. Kadang kami membicarakan masa lalu, kadang aku menanyainya apa saja yang telah Uni Soviet perbuat padanya, kadang Gilbert mencurahkan perasaannya tentang Kerajaan Prusia yang tak lagi ada. Kami tahu itu perlu karena itu semua adalah kenyataan. Gilbert selalu mengajariku untuk menghadapi kenyataan ketika mimpi tak bisa terwujud. Gilbert tidak melarangku bermimpi, tidak pernah, namun ia selalu bilang bahwa kenyataan yang pahit adalah sesuatu yang harus kita ubah. Jadi kami meneruskan pembicaraan kami tentang hal-hal pahit itu sampai kami kehabisan bir atau ada yang datang berkunjung.

Selama ini aku masih menyimpan perasaanku rapat-rapat, tidak pernah aku membiarkannya muncul ke permukaan. Tidak ada yang tahu. Untuk mencegahnya bocor, aku berusaha membuat diriku tetap sibuk. Sesekali aku akan berkunjung ke rumah teman-temanku, Feliciano dan Kiku. Ketika aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan, aku akan sebisa mungkin berusaha untuk tidak terlihat menghindari Gilbert dengan membaca buku di sampingnya yang bermain video game atau membersihkan rumah. Selama ini Gilbert tidak pernah menegurku tentang aku menjauhinya atau apa, jadi aku yakin semuanya masih aman dan terkendali. Gilbert masih seperti biasanya, tapi akhir-akhir ini ia jadi sering keluar rumah dan bermain-main dengan dua anggota lain 'Bad Friends Trio'-nya. Aku memang agak terganggu dengan kebiasaan barunya, tapi mungkin ini yang terbaik bagiku juga baginya.

Namun akhir-akhir ini aku berpikir sampai kapan perasaanku akan kusembunyikan.

Aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa selamanya begini; tidak melakukan apapun sambil berharap suatu hari perasaanku pada Gilbert akan luntur. Aku tahu itu tidak akan terjadi karena yang ada malah perasaanku jadi makin dalam padanya. Akhir-akhir ini Gilbert jadi suka sekali merayap ke kasurku dan tidur begitu saja seperti ketika aku masih kecil. Ia juga sepertinya sengaja berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa mengenakan apapun. Kupikir hal itu hanya akan terjadi satu-dua kali... nyatanya terus berulang.

Aku menghela nafas, berusaha membuang rasa nyeri yang muncul di dadaku bersama udara yang kukeluarkan. Kuputuskan untuk tidak berpikir lebih lama dan menggoyang bahu kakakku ini perlahan, membangunkannya. Ia hanya mengerang lemah tanpa membuka matanya.

"_Bruder_, kau bisa masuk angin kalau tidur di sini," kataku sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya sedikit lebih keras.

"Hmmngghh..." ia menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan.

"_Bruder_, ayolah..." dengan lunglai Gilbert mengulurkan lengan-lengannya.

"Gendong..."

"Kau bukan anak kecil, _B__ruder_."

"Gendong aku, West..."

"_Bruder_..."

"Nanti aku menabrak guci pemberian Kiku dan terpeleset di tangga... kemudian..."

Aku hanya menghela nafas dan memutar mataku, kemudian berdiri dan menarik lengan-lengan Gilbert sampai ia terduduk dan berjongkok membelakanginya. Ia terkekeh.

"Heh heh... West... kau memang baik..."

"Cepat naik sebelum aku berubah pikiran..."

"_Ja, ja._"

Setelah aku bisa merasakan seluruh berat tubuhnya di punggungku dan ia sudah dengan aman berpegangan leherku, perlahan aku berdiri dan berjalan ke arah tangga. Kakakku hanya diam, tapi sepertinya ia tidak kembali tertidur karena ia tidak mendengkur. Aku membuka kenop pintu kamarnya dengan siku dan menjatuhkannya ke kasur perlahan. Tapi Gilbert tidak melepaskan pelukannya di leherku.

"_Bruder_, kau sudah di kamarmu. Lepaskan."

"_Nein..._"

"_Bru_—"

Gilbert membuka matanya perlahan, menunjukkan padaku iris-iris merahnya yang menurutku indah. Dengan kelopak matanya masih setengah terbuka, ia berbisik padaku.

"_Ku__ß __m__ich__, Westen._"

Aku mengerjap. "_Was?_"

"_Ku__ß __m__ich__, Westen. __Ku__ß __m__ich__, jetzt!_"

"_Bruder_, aku... kau mabuk..."

"Kau tahu, West... aku sudah bukan orang yang sama sejak aku bebas dari kekuasaan Rusia."

Aku hanya diam, membiarkan mata-mata biruku memandanginya terang-terangan sambil berusaha menebak apa yang akan dikatakan kakakku ini selanjutnya.

"Aku sudah bukan kakakmu yang menyayangimu seperti dulu..."

"Kau sudah tidak menyayangiku...? Aku bisa mengerti itu, _B__ruder_. Aku sudah dewasa dan—"

"Aku memang sudah tidak menyayangimu seperti dulu. Sekarang, saat ini juga, aku adalah seorang pria, seorang Gilbert Beillschmidt, yang mencintaimu juga sebagai pria, bukan adik yang kubesarkan. Bukankah aku aneh, West? Bukankah aku ini menjijikkan? Bukankah aku ini sangat payah karena sudah membiarkan perasaanku berubah seenaknya? Bukankah—"

Kubungkam ia dengan sebuah ciuman ragu-ragu di bibir tipisnya.

"Sayangnya, _Bruder_... aku juga sudah bukan orang yang sama."

Gilbert mengerutkan alis-alis sempurnanya, tampak ragu. Aku merunduk untuk menciumnya lagi.

"_Ich liebe dich._"

"Cium aku lagi, West."

**Ku****ß Mich, Westen**

**OMAKE**

Pagi itu Ludwig tengah menggoreng _wurst_ ketika Gilbert turun dari lantai dua sambil menguap lebar. Pria albino itu tidak bisa melangkah tanpa berjengit kesakitan karena tubuh bagian belakangnya yang protes, tapi ia segera tersenyum melihat... kalau boleh dibilang, mantan adiknya (atau masih adiknya, tetap adiknya, hanya saja bedanya sekarang mereka pacaran) di dapur. Ia berlari dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"_Guten morgen, meine liebe~_" Gilbert tersenyum lebar dan berjinjit untuk mencium pipi Ludwig.

"_Bruder_, yang tadi itu berbahaya..."

"Heheh. Aku senang, West! Sepertinya akting pura-pura mabukku berhasil!"

"Hah? Apa?"

"Tidak. Lupakan. Hehe."

**-+Das Ende+-**

**A/N: **FUAAH AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA, **HarunoZuka**-SAMA! *elap keringat* Ｏｏ｡｡(￣￢￣*)

Maafkan saya yang telah menghabiskan berbulan-bulan hanya untuk menulis secuil _oneshot_ macam ini orz;; Maaf! Padahal saya sudah bilang diusahakan cepat... huk huk TAT) _By the waaay_! Kalau boleh sok sedikit, sebenarnya saya cukup puas sama ini :3 Sebenarnya saya lagi-lagi lupa bagaimana mau mengakhiri fic ini, yang saya ingat ya cuma bagian Gilbert minta dicium itu... *ya iyalah orang itu juga intinya* Muhuhuh~ Sebenarnya Omake itu saya juga ga niat bikin pertamanya, tapi karena saya ga bisa masukin ide kalau Gilbert itu hanya pura-pura mabuk supaya bisa _confess_ ke dalam cerita utama, jadinya saya bikin Omake sajalah... :D *meskipun ga yakin juga fungsi Omake itu apa* (author dodol nan malas browsing) Yap. Sekian dari saya! Sampai ketemu di lain cerita! **DAN JANGAN LUPA BACA CHAINED!** JANGAN LUPA REVIEW JUGA MESKI SAYA GA MAKSA /apanya woi!

ALSO, PLEASE PARDON THE TYPO SAYA MALAS BACA ULANG xD KALAU BISA TOLONG DIBERI TAHU KALAU READER-SAMA NEMU, YAK!

**Say thanks to:**

Playlist yang isinya campur aduk... ada character song, ada the GazettE, ada Katy Perry, ada Super Junior, Coeur de Pirate, sampai Ayu Ting Ting *serius*

**Reviews down here, ****ありがと****う****!**


End file.
